


Ocean Adventures - Day 2

by the-intelligent-blonde (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: Eremin Smut Week [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Dick, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/the-intelligent-blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merman Eren meets Marine Biologist and avid ocean lover Armin. Sexy times ensue in the name of science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Adventures - Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lord save my pathetic soul. Unbeta-ed. All grammar and spelling mistakes are my own. Posted from my phone.
> 
> **Warnings for tentacle dick. Please back out now if that's not your thing.**

Armin Arlert loved the ocean. He loved to visit the beach and watch the waves. He loved to swim and feel the sand between his toes. He loved all of the creatures of the deep and he loved studying them. He even became a Marine Biologist just so he could be near the beautiful expanse of constantly moving water.

It was on a day when the little blond was swimming for the fun of it, that he made the discovery of a lifetime.

* * *

Eren Jaeger found the life of a merprince to be quite dull. He was tired of his mother's constant coddling, his father's strict rules, and his sister's overbearing stalking. After finally managing to dodge them all, he found himself alone outside the palace and quickly swam away out of the underwater city.

He had no idea where he was going but he kept swimming, needing to get as far away as possible. The brunet prince swam for what felt like many hours but, in truth, was probably only one or two. He slowed to a stop as he realized the water was growing shallower, the shore pushing him closer to the surface.

Cautiously, Eren swam up and poked his head above the water, looking around him. Sandy beaches spread as far as the eye could see to the right with a pile of rocks gathered to the left next to a tall cliff. Waves crashed and sprayed against the cliff, dousing the slippery rocks with more salt water. Farther along down the beach, Eren spotted an odd creature holding an odd object in it's hands. The merprince decided to get a closer look.

* * *

Armin was lost in his book, listening to the soothing sound of the waves lapping at the shore near his feet as his eyes skim the words printed on the paper. He was enjoying the beautiful day of relaxation to the fullest.

Bookmarking his spot and closing his blue eyes, the young man laid back against his towel to let the suns warm rays soak into his bare, pale chest. The blond hummed softy in contentment, the cool breeze fluttering over his warmed skin creating a delicious contrast that sent shivers down his spine.

Another shiver rolled down Armin's spine and he shot up, feeling uneasy at the chill settling in his veins. The short hairs on the back of his neck stood up, the unsettling sensation of someone watching him causing him to glance around. He spotted an odd shape peaking out from the middle of the water, curiosity pulling him to his feet and towards the waters edge.

The object moved backwards a little then stopped and seemed to watch Armin as he stepped into the small waves, walking towards the shape. He made it into knee deep water when he had to stop, his eyes widening as the object swam a little closer again. With less glare from the sun on the water to blind him, the blond could've sworn that the object was a floating head.

Taking another hesitant step forward, Armin stopped and stared as the object rose to reveal the creature beneath. A breath caught in the blond's throat at the sight before him; shaggy, wet chestnut hair, chiseled jaw, broad chest, and those eyes. One emerald green and the other Caribbean blue, both boring into his own sky blue with curiosity. Golden sun bounced off of golden skin making the creature look nothing short of a god. Armin's eyes dropped to the creature's hips, expecting the normal human torso to break off into normal human legs. Instead, Armin found himself gazing at a sleek, yet strong, tail made of shimmering scales of teal and emerald that seemed to change color in the dying sunlight.

"H-Hello." Armin lifted a hand to shyly wave at the other boy who flinched lightly at his voice. "Sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you."

Eren watched the blond creature with his head slightly tilted to the left, his multi-colored eyes gleaming with swirling emotions. "Hello. It is alright. I am not afraid."

Armin smiled and took another step towards the other boy, intrigued by his voice. He spoke the same language and yet his dialect was none Armin had ever heard before. _'The language of the merpeople, I am to presume.'_

"You're a merman." The blond pointed out in a soft voice and the brunet nodded once.

"Prince Eren Jaeger. Who and what, may I ask, are you?" He asked in a cautious voice, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at the other creature.

"A prince? Oh! My name is Armin Arlert. I am a human." The blond's eyes widened in surprise at the term 'prince' and he gave a small bow to the other. Eren remained silent for a few heartbeats before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Human? My family says that humans are dangerous. Are you?" Caribbean and emerald eyes flashed darkly.

Armin's eyes widened as he shook his head quickly, cornflower yellow hair whipping at his reddening face. "N-No! I-I mean.. Some humans _can_ be dangerous but I'm not one of them. I study the oceans creatures for a living. I'm a type of scientist, a  _good_ scientist who wants to help save dying species."

"Good human?" Eren tilted his head to the other side, observing Armin with a critical and disbelieving stare.

"Yes. I'm a good human. See?" Armin nodded slowly and took a careful step towards the merman, the water now up over his thighs, holding out his hand to him with his palm up. Eren glanced down at the hand before gently placing his own hand on top, palm down.

The blond boy's cheeks flushed a light pink as he felt the merman's smooth, cool skin against his palm. He was surprised to find he could take another step closer without scaring Eren off, a shy smile taking over his face at the discovery.

"I've never met a merman before, let alone a prince." Armin said softly, looking up into Eren's beautiful eyes.

"Nor have I ever met a human." Eren replied just as quietly, feeling odd in the others presence. He swam backwards a few feet until they were both in water up to their chests.

"Where are we going? Will you be taking me back to your home?" Armin felt the urge to ask, his chest tightening a little in panic. How would he survive underwater?

"Just into deeper water. My body needs more water or I will die. And no. I am afraid that your presence in my city would cause a panic of my people and ultimately lead to your death." Eren shook his head at him, knowing his people would kill the blond if his father did not reach him first.

"Oh. Oh.." Armin said articulately as the realization sunk in. "But.. I would like to study you, if you don't mind. You are truly extraordinary, Prince Jaeger."

"Please, Armin. Call me Eren. I do not mind at all. You can study me to your heart's content." Eren smiled warmly at him and the responding beam he got in return was completely worth breaking every rule his father and mother had ever set out for him.

Armin's hand slipped his fingers through Eren's and squeezed gently, his blue eyes catching the way the merman's shoulders jumped slightly at the touch.

"It's alright, Eren. I've already told you, I'm good. You can trust me not to hurt you. If I accidentally do, please let me know so I may apologize right away." His lips split into a warm grin of his own and Eren visibly relaxed as he nodded slowly.

"I am trusting you, Armin Arlert." Multi-colored eyes bore into sea blue and Armin swallowed thickly as the weight of Eren's words settled like a stone in his belly.

Moving slowy and cautiously, Armin lifted his free hand to the side of his own face, fingers splayed and palm facing out towards Eren. Making small noises of encouragement, Armin, just as slowly and carefully as before, reached out to touch the side of the merman's face with his fingertips. The brunet flinched back at the initial graze of skin but allowed the human to touch his face again and silently leaned into the warmth until Armin was cupping his cheek with his whole hand.

"You're beautiful, Eren." Caribbean blue and emerald eyes blinked in surprise at the blond's words, a cheeky smile spreading on his lips.

"You're the beautiful one, Armin. So pale and squishy. I wish I really could take you with me and make you my prince." Eren replied in a soft tone.

It was Armin's turn to blink in surprise when he realized Eren's face was just inches from his own, his cheeks blazing as he was drawn in even closer until there was just a breath left between their lips.

"Y-You do..?" The blond whispered, gazing up at the merman.

"Yes. I think you're stunning, Armin. You would make a perfect bride and mate to me." The prince whispered back, leaning down into the last of the space to press his lips against Armin's.

The small human gasped into the kiss but didn't pull away. Rather, he pressed closer to the merman and tilted his head back to deepen the kiss. Eren chuckled lowly against his lips, his tongue slipping into the blond's mouth to explore causing Armin to mewl softly. Need and desire built up inside the human boy and he wrapped his arms around the creature's neck, holding him close. The kiss broke off when Armin leaned back, gasping for air as he stared up at Eren.

"E-Eren, I..." He stammered a little, face flushed and erection growing in his swim trunks.

"Armin," Eren purred his name in his ear as he leaned down a little closer, "would you like me to show you how my people reproduce?"

It seemed impossible for the blond to get any redder but he did, flushing darkly from the tips of his ears to halfway down his torso. Sunflower hair followed the motion of Armin's head as he nodded slowly, swallowing thickly and shivering under Eren's heady gaze.

A stammered out "Y-Yes." was his quiet reply before Eren's mouth latched onto his once more. The merprince kissed and licked into his mouth enthusiastically while his hands wrapped around Armin's slender waist.

Armin could do nothing against the sudden onslaught of affection directed at him but kiss back just as eagerly and hold on for dear life. His arms tightened around Eren's neck as the merman slid his hands lower to grope at the blond's butt and thighs. When the kiss broke again, Eren was grinning widely down at the boy.

"So these are legs, huh?" He asked curiously, squeezing Armin's thighs gently. The blond giggled in return.

"Yep!" Armin grinned at him, letting his eyes roam down Eren's muscular body. He opened his mouth to ask in a soft voice, eyes flitting back up to meet the other's. "Eren?"

"Yes, Armin?" The other replied, kissing the blond's neck softly.

"Um.. Can I, er... M-May I touch your tail?" The scientist asked in a shy voice, looking down at the water in embarrassment. The underwater prince only smiled in delight at the request.

"Yes, of course you may, Armin!" Eren chirped happily, his ever moving limb flicking back and forth beneath him. Armin smiled back at him, releasing his neck and cupping it with his hands before slowly trailing them down Eren's broad chest.

Hard pectoral muscles tightened under caressing fingers as Armin slid his hands down farther to Eren's abdominals, feeling those muscles jump as well. He glanced up at sky blue and meadow green eyes, smiling brighter when he saw how light Eren's eyes were. A jolt of heat shot through the human and pooled in his gut, his erection growing harder, as he watched the way Eren's eyes darkened lustfully when his fingers finally reached the  first set of small scales sitting at the edge of his hips.

Featherlight fingertips played with the first set of scales, watching Eren's reactions as he carefully pressed onwards with his journey. Armin slowly and steadily ran his fingers downwards only to yelp in alarm and pull his hand away when it came into contact with something slippery. Eren, who's eyes had slipped shut at the soothing touch, jumped and gasped at the sudden sensation of fingers on his cock.

"Oh God! I-I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Armin gasped, eyes widening in horror and his hands flitting around Eren's arms and shoulders.

"No." Eren murmured, grabbing Armin's face and pulling him in for a rough, heated kiss. When he pulled away, he stared down at Armin who gazed back up at him looking breathless and stunned.

"Then wha-?" Armin cut himself off with a small shake of his head, his confusion evident.

"That was my cock, Armin. And I want to put it in you." Eren chuckled softly in the blond's ear, nipping at his earlobe and causing him to shudder in response.

"O-Oh.." Armin blushed, feeling Eren tug him closer by the waist. "W-We should go to the rocks."

"You're right." Eren grinned at the boy and lifted him into his arms, swimming over to the rocks he saw earlier. Armin's arms wrapped around his neck as he held on tightly. When they reached their destination, Eren set him down and  they untangled for a moment. The merman started stroking his dick slowly as he watched Armin hungrily.

Armin's hands fell to his hips to push his trunks off, legs wiggling to kick them off the rest of the way. He hooked one ankle in the leg hole and lifted his leg so he could grab the cloth and set it on the rocks closest to them. Once he was done, he grabbed Eren's hand from his dick and slid it between his legs, gasping softly at the feeling of the merprince's slick fingers probing at his entrance.

"E-Eren.." Armin murmured, looking up at the stunning creature before him. "Please.."

Eren smiled sweetly at the blond and pushed two of his fingers into the warm, inviting hole. Armin immediately clenched around him, his fingers digging into the merman's shoulders and his head thrown back against the rocks in a loud moan.

It felt like too long since anyone had touched Armin like that but the burn wasn't as bad as he would have thought. _'It must be his slick. If it's as cool as his own body temperature then it might also be what's cooling me down too.'_ The scientist thought while taking deep breaths to try to relax his tense body.

"You're so beautiful, Armin.." Eren murmured reassuringly before kissing and licking down the pale column of his neck, leaving small red marks and tiny hickeys. After a few minutes, he felt Armin relax around him and he started to slowly pump his fingers in and out of the human, scissoring them just slightly so he could come to adjust to him much easier later.

Armin leaned back against the rocks, letting them and Eren hold his weight while his hips rocked back onto the prince's fingers. Soft moans and pants escaped his parted lips, his body searching for that edge to fly over. But Eren wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

The brunet pulled his fingers from Armin's slender body and grinned cruelly while the smaller boy whined loudly at the loss.

"E-Eren! Please! Please!" The human begged while Eren floated backwards, stroking his slick cock and observing the mess he made of the blond.

Lips red, plump, and spit slicked from their kissing. Sky blue eyes now dark and stormy with pupils dilated in lust. Sunny blond hair messy and damp from the spray on the rocks he lay against. Face and body flushed from his cheeks down to his erect cock in wanton desire that coursed through him.

Eren smirked smugly. How perfect his little human lover looked begging for his thick merdick to be inside of him. He could hardly wait to ravish this boy.

Swimming closer once more, Eren placed his mouth on Armin's kiss swollen lips in a greedy kiss. Armin mewled into it, his back arching off the rock to press closer to the one creature he longed for. Quickly, the blond slipped his legs around Eren's waist and pulled him closer, gasping sharply in delight when he felt the slick length wiggle against his entrance.

Armin held tightly to Eren's shoulders, clinging to him, as he felt the cool, slick appendage slip inside him slowly. It felt strange at first, being too thin at the tip to really feel much of anything, but then began to feel wonderful to the scientist. The farther in Eren pressed, the thicker his cock got. Then he bottomed out, Armin's ass pressed against Eren's tail and a loud moan being ripped from the blond's throat as the cock wiggled and brushed sidelong against his prostate.

"There! Eren! There!" he gasped breathlessly, feeling goosebumps rise on his heated skin where the water and spray of the waves splashed over him. Nothing had ever felt this good to the smaller male in his entire twenty-four years of life.

Hearing his lover's plea, Eren pulled back before slamming his hips forward to drive his length into the writhing boy beneath him.

"Yes~! Eren! There! More!" Armin begged and the merprince obliged his demands by repeating the motion. Over and over and over again, Eren drove his hips and tail forward into the human boy. His cock wiggled and squirmed in his tiny body causing Armin to spasm under the creature in response to ever flick, slide, and hard press against his sensitive bundle of nerves.

The feeling was too intense and amazing that Armin was having trouble gathering enough breath in his lungs before it was pushed right out again. Black and white spots danced across his vision as he neared both his climax and the verge of passing out.

"E-Eren~" He wheezed and came all over his own stomach and his lovers chest, vaguely feeling Eren still inside of him while calling out his own name.

Blackness took over as he lost consciousness, falling limp against the rocks.

* * *

Eren watched as the boy passed out and slowly slipped out of him, smiling softly down at the stunning creature sprawled out on the rocks. Gently, he laid the piece of cloth Armin had taken off earlier over his softening genitalia and floated backwards in the water, sated and content. He knew he would be visiting this interesting human again in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, in an alternate universe, I actually wrote stories in a decent time frame. Unfortunately, this is not that AU and work has been busy with the weather warming up. Not to mention the fact that my muses are just barely starting to return to me after a year long hiatus. So! My apologies for being so slow and many thanks for being so patient with me. :)
> 
> Also, I know the ending is kinda abrupt but eh. *shrugs* Please let me know if I need to make any corrections or adjustments. Thanks again!


End file.
